1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical storage system that determines whether an electrical storage device is in an abnormal state related to heating.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-187117 (JP 2006-187117 A) describes that, when the voltage value of a battery exceeds an overcharge reference voltage, an overcharge flag is set to an on state. When the overcharge flag is set to the on state, a time (duration) during which the overcharge flag is continuously set in the on state is counted. When the duration has reached a determination time, it is determined that the battery is in an overcharged state. When the battery is in the overcharged state, charging or discharging of the battery is stopped.
On the other hand, when the voltage value of the battery becomes lower than the overcharge reference voltage, the overcharge flag is set to an off state. When the voltage value of the battery exceeds the overcharge reference voltage again, the overcharge flag is set to the on state, and the duration of the on state of the overcharge flag is counted anew.